No Regrets
by m.sloth
Summary: ONESHOT. "Emsy... Emsy is dying, Naomi."


**Disclaimer: Skins not mine. Mistakes all mine though.**

...

"Campbell"

"Kat... Katie?" Naomi blurts out in surprise. They haven't been in touch since the last decade. But she could recognize the twin, both the twins' voice anytime.  
She hears a sniffle at the other end.

"Emsy wishes to see you. She's... dying."

"Fuck," Naomi holds on to the side table to steady herself. _Fuck, please no._

She last sees her grandson, Mason rushing to her side before passing out.

...

Naomi clutches her purse tightly. She's shaking, she can't help it. _Ems... Ems is sick... Ems is dying._

"Sit, Naoms," Emily smiles lightly.

"C'mon, nan. Here... slowly," Naomi lets Mason guides her to a chair next to the bed. Her eyes never leave the pale looking redhead.

_She's too thin,_ Naomi thinks to herself. Emily is wearing a woolie over her bald head. And looks her age compared to Naomi. The illness has definitely grill her  
bad but her brown eyes remain endearing. That and the husky voice remain Emily.

"Hello, I'm not sure whether you're Manfred or Mason."

"Mason, madam. Manfred is my older brother."

"Emily will do, Mason. We met a few times when you were a boy. I'm not sure if you remember... maybe not. You were only 2 or 3 then, Manfred a few years  
older. How old are you now?"

"13. I'm here on summer break. To see nan," Mason gives a small smile.

"That's sweet. Isn't it, Naoms?" The redhead turns to meet the blonde's gaze. Naomi nods lightly.

"Maze, why not you go grab a coffee. I'll call you later," Naomi gives her grandson's hand a light squeeze, smiling tightly.

"Sure. It's nice to meet you, Emily. I hope you're feeling better."

"I am. Thanks, Mason."

Naomi returns her gaze to the smiling redhead as her grandson exits and closes the door. She feels her eyes welling up.

"Don't cry," Emily tries to reach out for the blonde's hand. Naomi quickly shuffles forward to take her hand. Holding it tightly between her hands.

"I'm so sorry, Ems," Naomi barely gets that out.

"Don't be... I'm not. It's true, don't be."

"But..." Naomi puts her head onto their hands and sobs as hard as she could.

Emily strokes the blonde's hair lovingly, saying nothing as Naomi's tears flow through her hand and dampen the sheets.

Naomi was crying that hard too, at Gina's funeral. 10 years ago, in the arms of Ryan. Emily was there, wanted to offer the grieving blonde some sort of  
comfort yet kept to her place beside Katie and left quietly afterwards. Emily sighs to herself. _I shouldn't have put her through this again._

"You're crying too hard. I'm the one dying here, you know."

"What?!" Naomi tears stricken face snaps up.

"Ahh, the famous Campbell scowl," Emily chuckles lightly but sighs when she's sees the blonde is welling up again.

"Don't say that, Emily."

"But it's true."

And the room falls into dead silence.

"I'm sorry. How are you feeling now, Ems?" Naomi takes out her tissues and carelessly wipes them across her eyes.

"Nothing. I've been given all kinds of drugs to numb the pain. I'm not in pain, don't worry."

"Do you want to lie down?"

"No, I want to talk to you."

"Why only now, Ems?"

Emily sighs sadly. _Yes, why only now, _the redhead asks herself. Naomi will never know how many times Emily has questioned herself, her decision. She looks  
at the beautiful blonde, who now looks such a resemblance to Gina, but younger and fitter. If she doesn't already know, she would say Naomi is merely in her  
forties.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me in that state. It's... I was very sick."

Naomi nods understandingly and gives Emily's hand a squeeze. Still, her stomach wrenches at the thought of Emily's suffering.

"Tell me about your life. We didn't meet for a very long while, didn't we?"

"Since mum's funeral. We didn't meet for 10 years, Emily." Naomi tightens her grip on the redhead's hand. She misses the warmth in those beautiful brown  
eyes.

"Hmmn..." the redhead creases her eyebrow but keep her eyes at the blonde.

"I'm good. Nothing much to worry about except my hair. Mason doesn't let me dye them. Says the chemical will get me Alzheimer faster. What bollocks!"  
Naomi rolls her eyes.

"Bet he can rolls his eyes as good as you," Emily laughs.

"I miss your laughter."

"I know. I miss you too."

Naomi moves forward to envelop Emily in a hug. The redhead feels even smaller now. She could feels her spine and ribs.

Naomi tightens her arms as she feels drops of tear on her shoulder. Her own tears are wetting Emily's neck and the thin patient's robe on her.

"You should eat a bit, nan." Mason nudges the bowl towards his favorite person in the family.

"Hmmn... will do, Maze," Naomi picks up her spoon and takes a sip of the soup. They had a takeaway on the way back from the hospital.

"Nan, are you and Emily very good friends?" Mason pokes at his pasta and glances at the blonde's puffed eyes.

"We are." Naomi takes another small sip.

"But I've never seen her around."

The dining room falls silent for a good minute.

"We were very close in our younger days, high school, university... right up to our 20s. Then life gets in the way, things get complicated, choices were made  
and we lost touch. I can't believe we didn't see each other for 10 years." Naomi sighs and drops the spoon on the plate.

"Is Emily married? I only saw Katie today." Mason also puts down his fork, decides he doesn't have appetite anyway.

"No, she's not married." Naomi bites her lip.

"How old is she?"

"Same as me."

"That's 59. What is she sick of?"

"Cancer." Naomi chokes at her reply.

"I'm sorry, nan." Mason moves to Naomi's side and hugs her tightly.

"I'm too, Maze. I'm too," Naomi returns the embrace just as tightly.

...

"How are you today?" Naomi puts down the orange gerbera and smiles warmly at the redhead.

"Good. That's a nice flower."

"Yeah, Mason picks them," Naomi walks to the side of the bed and give Emily a light peck at the cheek.

"That's nice... nice flower," Emily feels the tingles on the spot where Naomi has just kissed. She notices a small blush on the blonde's cheek and smiles to  
herself. _Just like those times in high school._

"He sends his regard. I made him go to his cousin's. He's a sentimental boy."

"Did he has a lot of questions?"

"Mmhmmn... nothing I couldn't tell him. He's a man for his age. Has a big heart too. Manfred is ok as well just Mason likes my shits better." Naomi tries not to  
chuckle.

"How's Mia?"

"Good. Up in Manchester with Hanks. She's considering going back uni with the boys older now. I told her she would regret getting knocked up so young and  
missed on her education. Never listened to a word I said, didn't she."

"Wow, she must be, what, 31 now. That's quite remarkable. You should give her some credit."

"I guess... well, at least she understands age should never stop us from learning. Thank fuck for that."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's stubborn but clever. You know, like her mum."

"Careful, Fitch."

Naomi corks her eyebrow in a challenge before bursting out in laughter, which Emily couldn't resist but follow. Eventually they fall into a comfortable silence.  
Emily stroking gently at Naomi's fingers.

"Do you have any regret, Ems?"

Emily takes a moment before answering.

"I'll be lying if I say none. But I made the choices and I'll live with them," the redhead softens her gaze at the welling up blue eyes.

"I... I can't stop thinking about it."

"I know. I can't too. But we made our choices. There are no rights and wrongs, Naoms."

"But if I... I have been braver. If only I was braver, Emily... we were so in love," Naomi sobs weakly.

"Naomi, look at me. Naoms, listen to me. We both chose to give up then. Not just you. I didn't have the courage to carry on as well. It was just so difficult.  
But the thing is... I will always love you, Naoms. I do regret letting us go but what's really killing me is... why didn't I get you back all these whiles." Emily  
feels a strain down her throat. Her heart aches as memories come rushing back.

"I didn't give you reasons to. I was married and have Mia then the boys. You wouldn't." Naomi sighs dejectedly.

"Yeah... the truth is I lost my confidence as years went by. Though you're divorced now, you and Ryan were happily married then. I saw that and decided to  
take my mind off you. Pushed you so far behind my brain and told myself to stay away. It was so hard so I channeled all my energy and time to my career  
instead. And time... they flies, don't they. When your marriage was in trouble, my health took a bad turn... worst possible timing," Emily shakes her head.

"I wouldn't say my marriage was a mistake but I know I don't love Ryan like I love you. We just grew apart. But I have Mia then the boys. They became my priorities."

"Then we grow too old to think about young love," Emily gives the blonde a warm smile. She hates seeing Naomi cries. Always have been.

"Ems, did the doctor say how... how long..." Naomi couldn't finish her sentence.

"A month or so," the redhead squeezes her hand calmly. And look on as Naomi processes her words, emotions flashes through her blue eyes.

"Can I stay with you? I want us to be together." Naomi cups the redhead's face.

Emily fixes her eyes at the determined blues one in front of her.

"Are you sure, Naoms? It won't be peachy."

"Emily, I don't want anymore regret. I can't have that anymore. And neither should you. It's really our last chance together. Please, Ems."

Naomi's lips is shaking as she watches Emily considering her words. _Please, please say yes._

"I thank all the gods in the universe for giving us this one last chance. Thank you, Naomi Campbell. I love you. I'll never stop loving you."

"I know. I love you too, Emily Fitch. Always."

...

The End

...

**Thank you for reading. Would be cool if you could drop a review. Like it, hate it. OK, bad... I dunno.**

**Cheers  
**


End file.
